naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 267
August 5, 2014 - [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/build-267-released/ Blog Post] Changelog FIXES *“interp”, “mr” and other server settings are now sent to clients when they join. *AI units now move smoothly, uses proper world time when calculating position. *Whips will no longer whiff when slapping/bombarding. *Whips will no longer wait until the bombard ball has regenerated before slapping close in targets (able to slap about 1 second after flinging ball). *Made conditions to grant reload for ClipWeapon more strict to avoid potential problems. (Thanks Dragon!) *Smoother sustained fire animation for Shotgun. *Fixed bug that stopped Shotguns and Miniguns from shooting through soft targets. *Fixed problematic collision on the following props: **refinery_tram_door1.model **refinery_tram_door2.model **docking_loadingdoor_closed.model **docking_loadingdoor_closed_var.model **refinery_gantrycrane.model **biodome_elevator.model **biodome_wallmods_01_corner_in_90_01.model **biodome_wallmods_01_corner_in_90_02.model **refinery_rock_stalagtite_01.model to refinery_rock_stalagtite_09.model **refinery_floodlight_01.model *Scoreboard fixed to show the full game length if the game exceeds an hour. *Eliminated 2KB bandwidth spike on every spawn and death unnecessary TechTree full sends. *Eliminated 90 byte bandwidth spike every second for every player for unnecessary Alien techtree updates. *Fixed the “freezebots” command to work with all kind of bots. *Fixed draw game detection potentially not detecting draw games. *Fixed drifters being able to fake build off-infestation tunnels/hydras/cysts if the commander gave the order. *Marine structures on the minimap now update properly when being recycled or powersurged. *Fixed removing bots sometimes crashing the server. *Marine scan icon on map is now centered and better reflects scan range. *Fixed Bonewall not having pre-drop range. *Fixed and improved the tutorial. Fixed spawns, using new alien bots, etc. *Fixed constant “Initiating welder sub-routine” spam when a MAC auto-welded a structure on infestation. *Fixed thirdperson healspray animation not playing if continuing to heal with low energy. *Fixed Bilebomb buy menu hover description. *Fixed bug where Aliens could climb up structures they shouldn’t be able to. *Removed badge kill tracking. *Fixed Lerk bite having the same icon as Skulk bite. *Clogs can no longer be placed over, and/or block Infantry Portals. *Fixed exploit that allowed Hydras to shoot through floors. *Fixed Prototype Lab not showing “Under Attack” alerts. *Fixed hive data being sent even when cheats were enabled. *Clicking details button without a server selected won’t show the window anymore. *Fixed black death screen hiding voice chat pop-ups. *Failure to join a server will return you to the server browser now. *Fixed phase sound not playing when a player enters a phase gate and only playing at the other side. *Fixed ghost guide circle being visible if a structure doesn’t specify a range for the circle. *Fixed leap view animation not playing if you leap after jumping into the air. *Fixed building structures in doors. *Grenades mines and jetpacks are now affected by darwinmode. *Fixed being able to nanoshield ghost power nodes. *Fixed being able to power surge unbuilt structures. *Improved Commander panel buttons for echoing. *Drifters eggs are now affected by autobuild. *Fixed stuck issue with echoed eggs on uneven surfaces. *Fix Exos not taking damage when standing in death_triggers with damage over time. *Re-added Training link to in-game menu now that Organized Play link was removed. *Fixed material sounds not being correct for the material surface, thin metal textures not being thin metal effects. *Added custom move collision box for ARCS to prevent player from bouncing around on top of them and getting stuck/swallowed. *Added docking_showerwalls_str_shiny and end_shiny. *Fixed “Container” and “Temperature” typos on Descent crates. *Fixed some structures not playing the right flinch animation corresponding the the damage type. *Fixed Elite Assault left hand not having a TSF logo on the view model. *Fixed the left thumb and middle finger for Female Axe view model. *Removed some unused animations. *Added a smoother collision box for Spurs so you don’t bounce around when on top of them. *Fixed several problems with female viewmodel animations. *Improved Female black armor hands view model texture. (Thanks Zavaro!) *Fixed male black armor shoulder patches being reversed. *Fixed Contamination and Infestation icons being the same. *Improved quality of range textures for commanders. *Fixed sentry batteries playing the powered down animation even though it was powered. *Fixed outdated loading screens. *Removed Level 1 text from Arms lab holo model. *Fixed TSA text on Arms lab holo model, shotgun ammo drop, side of pistol, and a poster in Docking. *Fixed TSA on Flamethrower model and Catalyst Pack models. (Thanks Ulmont!) *Fixed issue where Marine bots ignored Gorges. IMPROVEMENTS *Added texture management choice in graphics options; allows the (stall-free) NS2 texture manager to load/unload textures rather than the (stall-full) video drivers. *Console command “fps” now has bad-frame tracker; type fps for more info. *Console command “r_stats” now tracks the texture manager workload. *Added option to turn on multi-threaded physics to help with fps in entity-rich environments – EXPERIMENTAL, disabled by default. Disabled for Linux (causes crashing). *Relevancy configuration added, avoids entities disappearing from view in corner when in overhead view (Commander/Spectator). *Relevancy used to smooth abrupt location transitions (PG/GorgeTunnel/Beacon). Relevancy distance will start small and expand over 0.6 seconds to avoid CreateEntity hitching. *MACs and Arcs will be created and roll out from inside the Robotics factory. *MACs will now avoid the face of a player when welding them or when following them. *MACs following or guarding units will do side-tasks if their main don’t need them and are close enough. *Added as many UTF8 characters as possible to all fonts. This makes you able to chat in cyrillic. *Improved look of fonts to make them easier to read ingame. *Added the ability to translate the entire Game UI (Main Menu, Spectator UI, Loading Screen and more). *Enabled weapon specific ammo models for dropped weapons. *Added slight impulse to dropped weapons. *Made location text for marines left aligned so long location names can fit in the UI. *Rookie names will now show green on the map for teammates *Scoreboard will now show the previous games length until a new game begins instead of 0:00. *When a structure bleeds out the kill feed will show the killer as whoever hit it last. *Marine Commander UI now shows the number of Marines currently respawning. *Integrated ‘Ready Room Special’ mod allowing skulks to leap, fades to blink, and exos and eggs to self-destruct. *Lerks will now see damage numbers for the poison bite’s damage over time. *Dropped guns’ outlines are now different colors (green for Shotgun, yellow for Flamethrower, purple for GL). *Catpacked marines will show with a purple outline to commanders and to spectators. *Mines will now show an outline to spectators (blue or yellow depending on if it has been parasited). *Jetpacks now show up on the scoreboard. (Thanks Wyzcrak!) *Passed votes now take effect immediately instead of running down the timer. *The kill feed now highlights your enemy player kills. It also scales with resolution now. *The Infantry Portal now shows the progress and name of spawning players. *Alien players will be able to see the progress of gestating teammates and what type of egg it is (if not a skulk egg). *The armory and infantry portal arms don’t block bullets anymore. *Added draw game splash screens and made draw games count as a score for both teams in Insight. *Added hit sound feedback for server-confirmed hits, volume slider is in the Sound options. It will play lower pitched sounds based on railgun charge, shotgun accuracy, damage done with a GL grenade, and number of players hit by a xenocide. *Players in ready room will now also see the end-game victory splash. *Performance at the server browser now shows the average server tick rate instead of the current. *Added player skill system based on moultano’s proposal *Added a warning in rookie mode when you try to join servers with more than 24 player slots. *Changed PGs and Tunnels to always show the destination name. *Changed PGs and Tunnels to put the location name in the hint message when looking directly at it. *Added a hint message for Gorge Tunnels. *Added display of owner’s name to gorge tunnels when looking directly at it. *Made Grenade Launcher use its own icon for the inventory/buy menu instead of the grenade. Kill feed still retains the grenade icon. *Items that disappear after some time on the ground now display an expiration bar for all Marine players (including the Marine Commander). *Improved Quick Join function now taking in account players skill, rookie friendly mode, favorites, performance, gamemode, player count and reserved slots. *Replaced “Organized Play” with “Quick Join” in the Main Menu. *Added bonewall icon to map. *Replaced the skill bar in the server browser with an icon that represents the average skill in the server compared to your own ability. **^^: The server has mostly players better than you. **^ : The server has some players better than you. **= : The server has a skill level similar to yours. **v : The server has some players weaker than you. **vv : The server has mostly players weaker than you. Joining a server like this can ruin the fun of all players currently playing there, so try not to join these. *Skulk bite decal now looks like a bite not a gash. *Power Surge selection will now act like Nanoshield for Commander, nearest entity to click will be used. *When using commander hotkeys, viewport will only move if do the second tap within 0.5 seconds of the first keypress. *Added previous location bind for commander which teleports you to your previous location before moving to an alert/hotkey. *Mature structures are now prioritized over built structures, and built structures are now prioritized over non-built structures when echoing. *A structure’s current order is now cleared after echoing. *Grenades mines and jetpacks are now affected by darwinmode. *Added a never show again checkbox for the optimize window. *Cheat command improvements: **Respawn cheat commands always spawn the player with their previous equipment/lifeform and upgrades in first person view. It’s also no longer needed to type “switch” to go between teams, you can -type “skulk” as a marine and it will switch you automatically. **New cheat command “respawn” that spawns you as your last class, with your last equipment, at your last position where you died. Use “respawn_clear” to clear all the remembered settings. **New cheat command “jetpack” that makes you respawn as a jetpack marine. **You can now use precise amounts for “pres” and “tres” (ie. “pres 40” will give you 40 personal res). FEATURES *sv_spawnteams , command to force teams to certain spawns on a map. *Added idle animations for first person Marine weapons. Plays every 10 seconds after being idle. *Players can now taunt in the Ready Room. *Removed cheat requirement for debugspeed and made it more functionally pretty. *Added locateorigin command to display origin of a map. *Added overhead zoom. Next/Previous weapon to zoom, Drop weapon key to reset zoom. Works for Commanders and Spectators. *Clicking a badge on the scoreboard will now show the name of the badge. *Added console command chatwrapamount to change chat wrapping cutoff amount. TRANSLATIONS *Fully done: **German (Ghoul) **Spanish (Mendasp) **French (Pelargir & Explosif.be) **Russian (Well.Ru) *Still work in progress: **Czech, Italian, Norwegian, Polish, Swedish, Portuguese Want to help in translating ns2? Visit http://translate.unknownworlds.com/ SERVER *You can now enable alltalk while the game hasn’t started. **Server config value “pregamealltalk”. Default is false. **Server admin command “sv_pregamealltalk []” to change config value (if no argument is given it acts as a toggle). *The server config will not automatically be expanded by new config values and old ones not used anymore will be removed. *By default the server will use now always the latest consistency check table. If you prefer to use your own ConsistencyCheckConfig.json please change the “use_own_consistency_config” server config value (default: false) to true. REDUCED HITCHING *The texture manager will avoid interfering with the render thread when streaming textures (slower texture load, less hitching). *The texture manager now ensures that memory-mapped textures are loaded into memory before handing them over the the graphics driver. *Fonts and materials are now fully precached. *Cinematics now precache all of their contents (models, textures, materials, sounds). SOUNDS *Female taunts are now random no repeat. *Reinforced taunt “Kill em’ all, it’s the only way to be sure” is now much more likely to play. *Reduced volume of power node sounds by 2 db. *Fixed really quiet Onos and Fade taunts. *Fixed wound sounds for aliens and marines to play max of 2 sounds at once from 1, and increased priority to prevent them from sometimes not playing. *Fixed Fade blink and Sentry fire sound not looping. *Fixed Phase Gate teleport and teleport trigger sounds not playing on both entrance and exit. *Fixed Lerk idle sound to have a fade in time to prevent it from playing when it shouldn’t (like fast turns). *Overhauled material sounds. You will now hear more sounds when you attack non-players. MAPS *Summit **Fixed stuck issue between Pipe Junction and Data Core. **Commander view cleanup *Veil **Fixed holes in geometry around Nanogrid. **Added Gorge Tunnel placements (elevator in Overlook, corridor between Dome and C12). **Commander view cleanup. *Kodiak **FPS boost in Upper/Lower Rapids, All Biospheres, Hydroponics. **Reduced “plant” prop count by around 20%. **Removed Trees (1 in each area). **Added new rock outcropping to the non RT side of the lower rapids bridge + occlusion geo. **External lights brightness upped to 5 (was 2.5). **Additional env_lights added to N and C biosphere. **Added a bridge cover in C biosphere. **Improved minimap around C to S biodome cave connection. **River under U/L rapids is assigned to appear as a “vent”. **All plants in the biodomes are now cmdr invisible. **Changes to Southern Biodome / Loading to make arcing a little bit harder. **Fixed Hole in Upper falls near entrance to observation. **Fixed Occlusion issue in Observation. **Fixed collision on rock props / removed some props and upped the brightness slightly in water production. **Fixed reflections in the RR. **Improved Occlusion geo in Hydroponcs + Optimised the lighting further. *Tram **Fixed MACs being unable to build the Power Node in South Tunnels. **You can now drop Gorge Tunnels in the Elevator in Elevator Transfer. **Adjusted initial cysting in Hive rooms. **Fixed power issue in Hub. **Fixed grenades not colliding with the train tracks. **Fixed gorge tunnels not being placeable behind the server racks in Server Room. **Smoothed out player movement in Warehouse. **Fixed buildings falling through the Ore Processing floor when dropping them. **Fixed stuck issue in the ceiling between Logistics and Repair Room. *Docking **Fixed reflections. **Fixed greybox texture in Terminal. **Tunnels can be now be placed on the lower level of Generator. **Fixed a glass prop not being hidden from commander invisible. **Fixed hole above door near Terminal. **Removed Cafeteria/Locker Rooms close spawns. **Fixed z-fighting textures near Bar. **Fixed small hole above door in Docking near Terminal. *Eclipse **Added tunnel_allowed geometry under the laser in Keyhole to allow for tunnel placement off navmesh *Mineshaft **Fixed reflections being too high causing graphical errors. **Added tunnel_allowed spots to mineshaft above the walkway in Gap leading to Central Drilling and the near the broken walkway in Cave. **Fix negative light in Pilot Drill causing visual bugs. **Fixed exploit that allowed you to get outside of the map in Cave as a Lerk. *Refinery **Added pre-defined spawn points for Marines in Smelting and Turbine. **Fixed a stuck spot in Transit. **Fixed power location entities in Flow Control and Exchange. **Cosmetic fixes. *Descent **Replaced some Docking and Refinery glass with shiny Biodome glass. **Made the repair drone outside Satellite Relay commander invisible. **Fixed pathing_settings console spam. **Fixed the pathing from being places it shouldn’t. **Removed some props from commander view. SDK *Death triggers can now be team specific. *Add surface print for the trace command. *Massively cleaned up editor_setup.xml. *Added ability to specify if ARC factories start upgraded in the Editor. *Reverb billboards now have their own icon. *spawn_select_override entities now are a different colored cube in the Editor. *Added a bounding box to decal entities that is visible even when not selected to make them easier to work with. *Added Clog and Contamination as placeable entities. *Updated Editor Manual.pdf. *Hid fog control entities, tech_point_hole and parent entities that should not be placeable or visible from the entity list. *Fixed reflections sometimes including dev textures when they shouldn’t. *Added ‘ReflectionsInvisible’ layer exception that makes anything in this layer be ‘invisible’ when reflections are built. *Fixed builder_setup having a line that would make overviews not generate. *Fixed builder_setup not generating soundinfo files. *Viewer **AnimationGraph editor now supports deleting associations. **AnimationGraph editor now usable in decimal-comma locales (always uses decimal dot for display and editing). **Added help button to AnimationGraph editor. *LaunchPad **Added support for specifying a Build Version in the mod settings. It locks the mod to an specific NS2 Build. **Fixed mod template to only create files when checkbox is ticked. **Changed default mod visibility Public. *PerfAnalyser **Added subtraction mode to performance logs view. *API / Engine **Console now supports pasting text. **Enabled Network profiling support. **Enabled hotloading of game files. Use with caution, see ns2/lua/Hotloading.lua for details. **Fixed issue where the bandwidth rate limiter would unnecessarily delay packets. (Thanks Max!) **Fixed typo in the r_stats output. (Thanks Max!) **Fixed AnimationGraphState:GetCurrentAnimation not initializing the result if the layer index was invalid and no longer allocates a GC object on every call. **Added OnGetMapBlipInfo to the MapBlipMixin. **Fixed that Player:GetClient() often returned nil. **NS2GameRules:CheckGameEnd now only checks PlayingTeam:GetHasTeamLost. Any logic in PlayingTeam:GetHasTeamWon should be inverted and merged into the opposite team’s GetHasTeamLost. **Added string Shared.GetSettingsVariable( string variable ) returning the given networked settings variable ( i.e. Shared.GetSettingsVariable(“mr”) = “30.000000” ) **Made some Utility.lua functions available for all VMs via lua/UtilityShared.lua **Added cache tables for important GUI assets.See lua/GUIAssets.lua for more details Category:Patches